


Why Don't We Talk

by DeschaVato



Category: Kind of clexa with dif names
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue, Gender Neutral Character, Hurt, Random - Freeform, Short, kind of clexa but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/DeschaVato
Summary: I had to do a dialogue exercise for school and feel pretty good about how it turned out. I wanted to share it here since I haven't been able to update the Clexa fics due to school and life. Sorry for being M.I.A. I will say I wrote it with Clexa in mind because I couldn't help it. Also, I wrote Alex without a specific gender in my mind Alex is the Lexa type but I wanted to test my skills by leaving the gender up to the reader. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.





	Why Don't We Talk

Tall pine trees swayed in the wind casting different shapes over an isolated wooden cabin. The sun was shining but the forecast predicted the first bad snowstorm of the season to be rolling in tonight. Alex and Dani were almost done packing up their Chevy Blazer for their trip home to the valley. 

Alex grunted as a giant bag fell from its place on top of the pile of other bags and folding chairs “I swear we are somehow taking home more shit than what we brought!” Alex grumbled out to no one, before yelling for help, “Dani? DANI?”

Dani walked out of the cabin to find her partner trapped under a bag on the ground. Dani couldn’t stop the laughter from leaving her lips if she tried.

"Dani stop laughing! Your bag is trying to kill me!" Alex wheezed under the weight of the bag.

Dani walked over to Alex and picked up the bag “you are SO DRAMATIC!”

Alex shot off the ground in a rush yelling, “Excuse me! Dramatic? Your bag tried to murder me!” 

“Oh, sure it wasn’t at all that you’re just clumsy. No, blame my bag, that has both our clothes in it.” Dani sarcastically spat out.

“Now I’m clumsy? Are you kidding me? Who hit their head on the headboard last night? HMM!? Also, why is it they’re MY CLOTHES until YOU want to wear them!? Did I get to wear the comfortable hoodie, even once this weekend?” Alex barked, running out of breath.

Dani quickly threw the bag she was still holding half haphazardly into the back of the blazer as her face quivered and burned red with fury, “oh don’t play innocent, whose fault was it that I hit my head last night? Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” 

“WHATEVER! This is just another pointless argument. This trip really helped us, didn't it?” Alex challenged, throwing a hand out gesturing to the cabin that they had spent the weekend arguing in.

Dani broke the intense gaze of her partner’s fierce green eyes focusing on the frozen lake in the distance.

“HELLO! Are you in there? Are you even listening?” Alex snapped.

Dani’s Blue eyes snapped back to meet Alex’s glare. Dani moved her hands around her chest like a shield while she spoke, “This is pointless, you’re right! Is that what you want to hear? Let’s just give up and throw away 20 years because-!”

“SHUT UP! Don’t you dare talk about-” Alex screamed, trailing off to a whimper.

Dani charged forward, her hands moving to her hips “He was murdered, Alex! You can’t even say it!”

Alex now unable to keep eye contact and more focused on chewing on fingernails, “That is enough Dani! I can’t do this! I won’t do this-”

Dani was still yelling, even though they were now close enough to feel each other's body heat in the cold air, “Won’t do what exactly? It is not like you’re even talking about it right now! Every time I bring him up you shut down.” Dani softened her voice to almost a whisper, “Alex, please just talk to me.” 

Still focused on chewing fingernails, Alex forced out “You can’t understand, you weren’t there!” 

“I could try if you would at least talk about it.” Dani said, now placing her hands on Alex’s arms. 

Alex said, choking back tears, “You don’t listen. You never listen. I can’t talk about it. How could I talk about watching him be murdered? Do you want to hear how powerless I was? Do you want to hear about how scared he looked? Why would I want to talk about how much pain his little face showed when he got shot? Why the fuck would you want me to talk about that Dani?”

Tears spilled from Dani as her voice trembled, “Alex, pl-please-”

Alex lost all patients interrupting Dani with a shake of the head, “No, Dani, you don’t want me to talk about it! Do you really want all the fucking details, like how every time I close my eyes, I see the life drain from his?”

Dani’s eyes filled with tears and rage as her voice climbed to a yell, “You’re right, I can never understand what it was like. What it’s like to live with that. But I lost both of you that night! You were in a coma when I buried him, not sure if I’d have to put you in the ground next to him! All I wanted was you! I cried and begged for you just to wake up, but when you did, you, the person I loved, the person I needed was gone! I have you right in front of me, but you’re just an illusion, an empty shell, I miss you, Alex.”

Alex went expressionless, “Dani, I, it would have been better if I had-”

“Don’t Alex, please, I can’t do this anymore let’s just go home. You win, we can keep our son’s room the way he left it.” Dani interrupted, her voice shaking like the pine trees above them. 

Alex nodded silently and packed the last few things into the blazer as Dani got in the passenger seat with tears silently leaving her tired blue eyes. Alex locked up the cabin and got in the vehicle silently. The engine sputtered as Alex turned the key refusing to start.

They looked at each other for maybe the first real time since their son died a year ago. The realization that they were now stuck a hundred miles from civilization slowly crept on their faces.


End file.
